Pumpin' Prom
PUMPIN PROM is the 21st episode of Tennyson Force, the eigth episode of Season 2, and the first movie! This is the first episode on the wiki to ever use the part system. (A system invented by Redo that divides long movies and episodes into parts to avoid the trouble that QFB: Hawiian Vacation caused.) ''PUMPIN PLOT '''Part 1'-Ben (As Georock) and Charmcaster were fighting Kevin in the parking lot of Space Dawgs. Georock: I thought Gwen fired you. (Shoots a laser at Kevin.) Kevin: Well, she couldn't stay mad at her husband forever. (Pushes Georock down.) Charm: Wait, I didn't know you and Gwen were married! Georock: Seriously? Conan O'Brian knows, Spongebob knows, It's on the back of the phone book for crying out loud! (Pushes Kevin off him.) Kevin: Well, we did and we had a wonderful baby. Georock: Speaking of Amanda, where is she? She was supposed to meet us here. Amanda: I'm right here, Ben! Kevin turns around to see Amanda floating next to him. Kevin: Stay out of this, girly. Amanda opens her mouth and a huge mana blast comes out and fries Kevin. Charm: There you are! Amanda: Sorry, I was a little busy. The walk inside Space Dawgs. Part 2-Ben, Charm, and Amanda are sitting at a booth eating pizza. Amanda: This pizza is fantastic! Ben: Amanda, What are you doing here? I thought you were getting us some napkins. Amanda: But you never- Ben: GET US SOME NAPKINS!! Amanda leaves. Ben: Um, So, I was thinking that the Prom is coming up and- Amanda: I've got napkins! Ben: Amanda, Aren't you in the bathroom? Amanda: But I don't- Ben: GO TO THE BATHROOM!! Amanda leaves again. Ben: And well the Prom is coming up and I was wondering if- Amanda: I'm back! Ben: Aren't you at the Corn Dog Parade in Europe? Amanda: Since when did I say- Ben: GO TO EUROPE!! Amanda leaves. Ben: This IS good pizza. Charmcaster looks at him. Part 3-Amanda is watching the Corn Dog Parade when Seth comes over. Seth: So, watcha doin'? Amanda: Just watching the Parade. Wait, how did you get to Europe? Seth: When you're bored, you can do anything. At Space Dawgs... Ben: JUST GO TO THE PROM WITH ME!! Charm: I would, Ben, but I'm going to the prom with Tony Blackwell. Ben: MRGHUFUZRDGHYSAFRAMAHS!!! Meanwhile... Seth: This is lame! Amanda: Yeah, but Ashley Nolen is performing. (A sick Ashley comes by them.) Nevermind. Seth: You should sing! Amanda: No, Way! I'm not going to-alright! Amanda sings Up and Down on a parade float. Amanda: Well? Seth: I didn't say anything. Amanda: Well, say something!!! Amanda slaps Seth. Part 4- Ben is fighting Kevin as Nightmare. Nightmare: GIVE UP!! (Shoots a ray at Kevin.) Kevin: We would I do that? (Pounds Ben.) Nightmare: Well, for starters we just defeated you earlier! (Punches Kevin.) Kevin: Aw, Shut Up! (Punches Nightmare, knocking of his cloak and revealing his true form!) What the heck?! Nightmare: This is what you get for turning on me! (Shoots Kevin with electricity.) Kevin runs away. Candy walks up. Candy: AH! Ben, what the heck?! So I was thinking would you go to the Prom with me? Ben detransforms. Ben: Sure. Candy: Thanks, Ben! (Candy walks away.) (Charm comes in.) Charm: Ben, wanna go to the pr- Ben: I thought- Charm: Tony died. Wanna go? Ben: Sure! (Thinking) Oh, man! What am I gonna do now?!! Part 5- Ben was driving a pick-up truck with Charmcaster. Candy walks up. Candy: Seriously? A PICK-UP TRUCK? Ben: Fine, Next time I'll bring the monster truck. Get in. Candy: But why are Seth and Amanda in here? Seth: We're going to the prom. Ben: Fine! (Ben starts driving.) Charm: I can't believe you're going to the prom with both of us. Ben: No one can completly understa- A laser blast hits the ground right in front of the truck Ben: GWEN?!! Amanda, take the wheel. Amanda: But I'm only fourte- Ben: TAKE THE WHEEL!! Amanda takes the wheel as Ben climbs onto the roof of the truck. Ben: I guess it's time for- (Transforms) CHROMASTONE!! Claps hands together and a laser shoots from them and hitting Gwen. Gwen shoots mana back at him. Chromastone absorbs the mana and reflects at Gwen, causing her to fall. Ben detransforms. Ben: Okay, we're good!! Gwen regains conciousnous and blasts the truck and it is left half off the edge of a cliff! Gwen: Now...Time to take care off this pest once and for all! Ben: I don't think so!! (Transforms as he is shot of the cliff by Gwen's mana) Humongosaaaaaauuuuuuuuuuu- Amanda, Seth, Charm, and Candy: BEN!!! Gwen: And now for his pathetic lackies!! Amanda: Did you just call me pathetic?!! Amanda jumps out of the truck and and shoots mana at Gwen. Gwen was not effected and started projecting electricity at her. Amanda passes out. Seth: Amanda!! Part 6-Gwen had a big ball of mana fired up to finish Amanda. Candy: Somebody has to do something! Charm and Candy look at a Seth. Seth: Hey, I'm just a Rookie! Charm and Candy stare at each other for about three seconds then start trying to push each other out of the truck. Charm and Candy: NOYOUDOIT!NOYOU!I'MTHEWEAKONE!YOU! This makes the truck rock and Seth is scared that they will die. Meanwhile... Gwen: My daughter is the biggest threat of all, but not for long! Voice: That's not gonna happen! Gwen, Seth, Candy, and Charm (Who were beaten up badly.) turned to see Humongousaur climbing up the cliff. Ben: Now it's time to move the truck. Gwen: Oh, No you don't! (Shoots Ben off the cliff with electricity.) Ben flies up as Ultimate Echo Echo. Ultimate Echo Echo: STOP DOING THAT!!! He creates two sonic discs that project sound waves at her. She uses mana to blow them up. Ult. Echo Echo: HERE!! TRY THIS ON FOR SIZE!! He then makes a House Sized sonic disc that projects sonic waves at Gwen. Gwen: NO THANKS!! BLUE ISN'T REALLY MY COLOR!! She uses mana to turn the disc around at Ben. Ult. Echo Echo: Ugh! This isn't working!! (He calls the disc off and transforms) RamMan!!! (Shoots fire at Gwen) Oh, gwen you looked steamed, here have some water. (Sprays Gwen with water) Oh, your all wet, I'll dry you off! (Blows Wind in her face.) Here, try the horns: their to die for! (Rams Gwen off the cliff and detransforms) Amanda! Are you okay?! (Everyone gathers around her.) Amanda: Ugh. No. Seth: What's hurt? Amanda: My Feelings!! We missed the prom because off that idiot!! Charm: It's okay, we can have our own prom here! I brought my radio! Ben: Then what are we waiting for?!! Crank up the tunes! Everyone Dances To Monster Busterz As The Episode Ends THE END Category:Episodes Category:Tennyson Force Category:Tennyson Force Episodes Category:Redoalien Category:Movies Category:Tennyson Force Movies Category:Tennyson Force Specials